All a girl wants
by Fainaru
Summary: A hillarious romance story; Cissnei has one huge crush on 1st Class SOLDIER; Zack Fair, but whose in her way? Aerith. It's serious business O v O Cissnei x Zack x Aerith
1. I'm SO happy for you

Aaahh, not enough Cissnei x Zack around here~ I mean, I know Aerith and Zack is cannon, but Cissnei and Zack is cute C:  
Take a chance! Anyway, a disclaimer to say that I don't own FFVII or Crisis Core. It'd be awesome if I did though.

Treat this as an introduction chapter ;D

* * *

**00 - "I'm am **_**so**_** happy for you." **

You know the saying, with 8 letters and 3 words? The not so serious one, that replaces 'OV' with 'IK'? Or maybe just in other words, _confession_? I would totally just walk up to _him_ and pour my feelings out. But **no**. He's with someone else. Some slag with a immensely _'innocent_' outside peel but a deep evil that lurks within. Yeah, I can tell. That's cause they say you're blind if you're in love. Ya think? I've been a little ticked off for the past two days. Normally, I can adapt, but in situations like my own; I CANNOT STAND IT. Aerith. That's her name, **BUT**, you know... just **ugh**.

"Cissneii, zotto!" Reno leaned against the grey lockers, "Babe, wanna go have a romantic dinner tonight?" His mako eyes locked into mine, but he doesn't fool me, because I know he's a womanizer and anyway it's easy to tell that it's just not dinner, you see...

"No, I'm alright." I smiled, I kept my look out for ... him, but he didn't seem to be appearing anywhere. And even if he did, I didn't wanna see him with... well, _her_. The itty gritty Aerith 'Gainsborough' ... Seriously?

"Aww, don't be a cold hearted party shitter, zotto..." He gripped my shoulder with his firm two hands and looked at me at eye level, "...You **know** you want to." Then he winked and left. Probably left a piece of paper somewhere on me where it's written with the address he wants me to be at, but normally I'd just trash it.

Maybe you didn't know, but Reno and I are _best buddies_. Yeah, that's right - Now I know you won't believe it and all, but we share all sorts of secrets (I can't really say that my part isn't always kept by his side of the promise) to each other. Right, and we also join the same activities after work and have some 'Girls night outs' with just the turks, sometimes.

But no matter how many times I try, like skipping a whole week's of missions just to find out where Zack was going for a vacation; and 'coincedentially' bumping into him at Costa De Sol; only to find out that he wants me away just to call Aerith. Or Following him to Gongaga, speaking to his mother for his sake. Flirting with him saying that I've told his mum that I'm his fiancee. Seriously? He walks off to go find Aerith. Or when we're alone, I cook up a playful chatter and he's interuppted by a call from ... guess who?** AERITH**. It's always _Aerith!_ I'm so sick of HER. O MY GOD. I wish I could throw the bottles of whiskey that Reno finishes (and trust me, that's a lot) at her head until he stops drinking (and he won't, because he's addicted. Which is good for me) But I'm not gonna give up; I'll start hinting him... but even if I do, he won't get it. Well, he probably does get this hunch at the back of his head, but nothing more important than **Aerith**. Can't blame him though, she's probably charming him with evil black witch spells.

I stuck my fork into my spaghetti, except I didn't really feel like eating it cause I saw her face. You guess it; Aerith. Or maybe I should, then pretend the long strand is one of her intestines squished with her hair and eye sockets. I'll gauge them out with my knife and plop them into her cologne that she puts on every morning. Ha, that'll teach her.

"Thinkin' bout that SOLDIER again?" Reno shoved a fork into a macaroni and split it skillfully into 23 different slices, "You know, he's got a girl." He took a quick glance at the Soldier's table and put the macaroni into his mouth.

"Chyeah, I know." I really, really, really wanted to squeeze her neck to death. I don't even know why I hate... _grudge_ against her so bad... I mean, she's **only** the obstacle in my way. Of course, I only haven't done anything to her yet because she's his everything. Which is so not fair. I turned around, glared at Aerith who sat 'perfectly' on the golden bench in the park. Zack was skipping towads her with a boquet of flowers, grinning like crazy. I don't think anyone knows, but whenever he's around, I don't see anyone else. Really. It wasn't even hard to ignore Aerith, for sure. His soul is so... what? So.. _pure_. I don't get it... **why the **_**hell**_he would even fall for a tard like her. Seriously...

Ahhhhhhhh**hhh** I just wanna kill her!~ But I can't. Ain't that a b*tch? -_-;;

* * *

A/N \: Pooooooor Cissnei~~ Well, Zackys my fave character, forever, LOVEEEEEEEEEEEEEE~


	2. Srs bsns

...I still don't own FF7.

* * *

**- - - **_And so, the story starts here - - -_

**01 - Srs bsns**

I was hungry. Like, _really_hungry. The problem was, Reno cooked too little last night, so all of us Turks are starving. My turn to cook today; as scheduled on our chore list. (Super serious assasins who have house chores? Srsly?) I don't understand. Anyway, I got up from my super comfy bed sheets and put on my slippers, slipped on some 'appropriate' wear and went on my way downstairs to the SHINRA basement. Today, I didn't feel like seeing Aerith's face once. I swear, if I do, the next time I see her I'll bite her and stab her. I wish. I'd ignore her, like I always did. **BUT ANYWAY**, I didn't feel like seeing her because... she just makes my day bad. Like a bad luck charm. I mean, like a bad luck _totem_ or something. Not a charm. Definately not.

I walked into the kitchen, seeing, fortunately, not Aerith. Instead, what happened to be one of the most ... **awesomest days** of my **LIFE** - ZACK FAIR! Aaahhh~ I took a short gasp for air. He was wearing a cute pink flowery apron and he was humming to a cute sounding up beat song, and while smiling, he was peeling some vegetables and aside on the table was a small fruit bowl decorated nicely. Aside those, were two bento boxes, blue and pink, dotted, decorated with a cute chocobo design on the cover. Not to mention; the kitchen smelt like a dreamy aroma.

"Neh? Cissnei?"

I snapped out of my traumatizing day dream, "...Oh! Ehh, Zack!" I smiled nervously, and walked into the kitchen. "Uhh... Hi!"

"Hiya! Wanna help me cook?" He smiled back.

Like **ffffff-k**, the look he gives me - I have to gasp for air to keep living. No, it's not **that bad**, it's just so heavnly I don't know how such a guy like him can ever exist. Ohhhhhhhhhhh~~... damn bastard Aerith - n -; "...Sure! What ya need help with?"

"Well! I'm cooking lunch for me and Aerith, I'm gonna go visit her in the church and eat lunch with her... on the edge of the flower beds! I'm gonna help her re-build the church and clean up that nasty hole in the roof I fell through, ha ha~" He handed me a bowl of onions and a knife. "Here, You can start with the onions!"

"Sure."  
I picked it up. 4 onions. Not hard.  
Not hard at all.  
Usually, I took a while trying to cook, like 3 hours for a simple 10 minute meal. Don't know why, but it was just me. Trying to get to do this the fast way? I dunno.

Aha! Idea!~

I peeled the purple skin, snapped it, broke it in half, and shoved it into the dark depths of the black dustbin. I used the sharp knife and gauzed it into the innocent round onion. Heheh, yeah, you know what I'm thinkin about. I mean, you know _who_ I'm thinkin' about. That's right. I lunged another knife attack and diced the onion into small, tiny, **TINY** cubes and put them into the bowl. ...Aerith. Heh.

"Neh, Cissnei, do you know why people cry when they cut onions?" He asked, still focused on decorating the rice.

"Hmm? Uh... because of the chemical irritant syn-propanethial-S-oxide that the onion produces when you cut it?" I replied. It was true. I learnt it at school a while ago.

"Nope! It's because the cook always puts their heart and soul into whatever they cook, so they feel so sorry for trying to kill the onion! It's their way of praying for the dead soul of the onion." He smiled innocently and kept humming.

By the time I finished all 4 of them, I hadn't noticed that Zack was starting at me in amazement. "Whoa! Cissnei... you have really awesome hand skills! You have to teach me one day!" He snickered and continued the oh so elegant job he was doing a few seconds ago. I blushed. Slightly. I was never praised. Ever. And to be praised by someone like Zack? **TO DIE FOR.**

We were talking, laughing, smiling and cooking for what seemed like forever, but only a few minutes when I discovered that looking at the clock. "I gotta go, Cissnei! Don't wanna keep Aerith waiting!" He grinned and saluted at me then packed up all the bento boxes in a small tote bag and rushed off without a second look.

"Bye -" I tried to say as quickly as possible, but he was already gone.

The steam from the pot on the stove seemed to have disappeared, the sweet scent of cooked sweet potatoes that boiled in the water that filled the whole kitchen seemed to fade away, and time slowed down. I really enjoyed it whenever he was around, no matter if I was in somewhere displeasing, but I just **freaking ache whenever I see that wicked witch bitch AERITH! **/FRAGE !

* * *

... next chapter up when I get some inspiration ! XD


End file.
